Avatar La Guerra de los Elementos
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Años han pasado desde la Guerra contra la Nación del Fuego. Una nueva era de paz esta reinando. Mas diez años de la muerte del Avatar Aang, un nuevo maestro agua se vera envuelto en una gran cruzada, junto con sus amigos, por controlar los demas elementos
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar; La Guerra de los Elementos.**

Años han pasado desde la Guerra de los cien años contra la Nación del Fuego. Una nueva era de prosperidad y paz esta reinando. Mas diez años de la muerte del Avatar Aang, un nuevo maestro agua se vera envuelto en una gran cruzada, junto con sus amigos, por dominar los elementos.

Tipo: acción/aventura/amistad/general

Pues bienvenidos a mi bello fic, les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de entrar aquí. Hace rato tenia la idea de hacer una continuación al final de la serien, la nueva aventura del siguiente avatar, hace poco vi como termino la serie, la verdad me gusto, para mi es un buen final, aunque hubieron algunos cabos sueltos. Como sea, aquí estoy tratando de emular la estructura original de la serie, y veré si puedo hacer las tres temporadas con los 20 capítulos las dos primeras y los 21 en la última, así que denme muchos ánimos para completar esta hazaña titánica. ¿si?

Avatar no es de mi propiedad, solo los personajes creados son de mi pertenencia.

ººººº

**Prologo**

Esa noche estaba extrañamente iluminado, en una isla cercana a la nación del Fuego.

Luego de un siglo y un poco más, desde la muerte del Avatar Roku, un nuevo volcán entro en erupción en una de las islas de la nación del fuego.

La gente de la isla corrió desesperada, teniendo que abandonar todas sus posesiones, sus hogares, hacia el muelle con barcos esperando para ponerla a salvo en tierra, que solo estaba a unos tres kilómetros de distancia.

Pero de pronto, una violenta erupción se desato, tan potente que casi partió la isla en dos. Pedazos de roca fundida salía disparada por el aire, cayendo en su mayoría al agua, pero algunos daban a los barcos, dejándoles en un lamentable estado, los hombres a cargo hacían lo imposible por que el fuego no se propagara descontroladamente.

Otra explosión potente se escucho, lanzando más rocas y humo venenoso al cielo. La gente se volteo a ver como una roca de gran tamaño iba a caer sobre sus cabezas, algunos alcanzaron a gritar pero casi todos cerraron los ojos en anticipación.

Pero nada sucedió.

Porque un hombre con un traje de monje había saltado, de una forma extraordinaria, poniéndose al frente de la roca y la detuvo, arrojándola a un lugar seguro. La muchedumbre lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el Avatar Aang.

Más explosiones precedieron a los dos primeras, aunque ya todos estaban mas interesados en ponerse a resguardo. Mientras que el monje del aire se ocupaba en desviar el curso del rió de lava lejos de las embarcaciones salvavidas.

Aang, con una barba larga, que daba muestra de su longevidad, hacia todo lo posible por calmar la emisión de lava y las explosiones del volcán. Estas estaban provocando fuertes oleajes que estaban empezando a afectar al pueblo portuario en tierra. Si el volcán llegaba a explotar toda la gente de ese pueblo estaría en peligro.

Desde la lejanía se puedo observar una explosión final, pero de alguna forma la lava fue contenida dentro del cono, provocando fisuras en los flancos del cono por donde salió la presión. La roca fundida salió por las fisuras y de la chimenea solo salió humo y cenizas.

Desde todos lados, en tierra y el los barcos salvavidas las personas gritaron de alegría y agradecimiento.

Pero esa alegría pronto se vería opacada por una gran tragedia.

El Avatar Aang... había fallecido.

ººººº

Que principio tragico no, dejen sus opiniones.

Les quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio. Se esta organizando un torneo de OCs llamado "**Primer Torneo de OCs de FanFiction: "La pluma y la espada"**, para los interesados en poner a prueba sus dotes de escritor aquí esta su oportunidad, para las bases y demás términos tienen que ir a la profile de Maravillante, o buscan por este nombre en el** "Search" **aquí mismo, arriba, en el menú de FanFiction, y se fijan, espero poder verlos por allí, mucha suerte y espero verlos por allí. Yo participare con un personaje de este fic, haber como nos va, jeje

Pues nos vemos, yo los dejo con el primer capi, para que no se desesperen en conocer a algunos de los personajes que estelarizaran esta nueva aventura, dejen algún comentario diciendo si es de su agrado o no. Se acepta de todo n.n

Ja ne.

Miko


	2. Chapter 2

Libro 1

Tierra

Capitulo 1. El principio.

**Polo Norte **

**Tribu Agua del Norte**

Era un día tranquilo dentro de la ciudad congelada de la tribu agua del norte, como todos los días desde que el Avatar había acabado con la guerra de la Nación del fuego, y con el ello el principio de una nueva era de paz y armonía en el mundo.

Así que no había de que preocuparse mas que lo de lo esencial, como la pesca del día, sobre el comercio con el reino tierra, en las poblaciones en islas cercanas al polo, y de, por supuesto, las travesuras de Fuyu.

Fuyu era un jovencito de piel morena y ojos azulinos, rasgos de todos los habitantes de la nación del agua, pero lo que mas se destacaba en el chico era un pelo singularmente azul, tan claro como el cielo, rasgo no muy común. Quien contaba con unos trece años solamente, pero era uno de los mejores maestros agua de la zona.

Era conocido por todos por su carácter aventurero, cosa que atraía a los problemas. Como la vez que se había metido con las focas-koala y estas lo persiguieron hasta la cuidad, provocando desastres en las tiendas de pescado. O cuando tuvo la idea de ir a surfear cerca de la costa en una tabla de hielo, cuyo oleaje producido por su agua control creo un remolino cerca de unos frágiles barcos pesqueros de madera, que terminaron en el fondo del mar; por suerte nadie salió lastimado, a excepción del trasero de Fuyu cuando volvió a casa.

-Hola Fuyu, como te va hoy? En busca de mas problemas que causar?- fue lo que dijo un anciano mercader con una sonrisa mientras el joven peliazul caminaba por la calle. Este solo asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.-Sip, así que vaya preparándose.

-Fuyu, cuantas veces te dije que dejaras de actuar como un rebelde sin causa!-una chica aparecida de la nada le golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que el otro cayera al suelo de bruces. El anciano solo rió, ya que era normal ese tipo de escenas con la divertida pareja de amigos.

Izumi, la mejor amiga de Fuyu, de pelo castaño atado en una coleta y una potente mirada azul oscuro, ambos se conocieron desde pequeños, habían ido a la escuela juntos. Ella era como la conciencia del peliazul, aunque este no la escuchaba para nada.

-Auuuh! Eso duele!-se quejo Fuyu poniéndose de pie de un salto y continuando su camino como si nada. La castaña le sigue el paso mientras continuaba con su regaño.

-Y que tiene pensado hacer hoy, si es que se puede saber.-le pregunto Izumi con cara atolondrada, ya conociendo el carácter de su amigo de nunca decir todo lo que sabía desde un principio.

-Mmm... solo tengo curiosidad sobre algo...-dejo la frase a medias. Izumi suspiro, sabiendo que no sabría adonde se dirigían hasta que llegaran al misterioso sitio.

Así continuaron charlando. Alejándose cada vez más de las casas de hielo y zonas pobladas, Izumi miraba de modo extraño las extensiones de hielo desiertas y vírgenes. Se suponía que los jóvenes no debían adentrarse a zonas despobladas, ya que fácilmente uno podría perderse por ahí, pero prefirió no preguntar a Fuyu adonde iban ya que este le diría que era un secreto.

Pronto llegaron a una colina de nieve que les costo trabajo subir. Y al llegar a la cima la castaña lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa. Abajo se encontraba el templo de los maestros agua. Ella había oído de el pero nunca se le había ocurrido visitar ese lugar.

El peliazul tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, y sin ninguna advertencia corrió hasta el borde de la colina y se lanzo cuesta abajo. Izumi dio un pequeño grito, e intento atraparlo, pero solo consiguiendo que ella cayera detrás de el. Al llegar hasta la base se quedaron tendidos en la nieve.-Fuyu! Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan impulsivo?!

El otro se reía a carcajadas. De pronto se alzo abriendo bien los ojos.-Silencio!.-dijo a la vez que tomaba del brazo a la chica y la arrastraba detrás de un montículo de nieve. Ambos vieron como un par de hombres salían del templo, ajenos a todo el griterío que había acontecido hacia unos momentos y continuaron por un camino levemente marcado en la nieve, probablemente rumbo al palacio de hielo.

-Esos deben ser los sacerdotes del templo.-susurro Izumi, viendo como se alejaban los hombres, notando que las ropas que cargaban eran mas elaboradas que los abrigos de piel de Osos-morsa que todos usaban para protegerse del frió.-Probablemente no dejen que cualquiera entre al templo. Lo mejor seria que nos volviéramos por donde vinimos Fuyu... Fuyu?... Aaah!

Con horror se dio cuenta de que el peliazul ya estaba en la entrada del templo. Corrió hasta llegar a su lado.-No me asustes así tonto!

-Vamos a entrar.-el chico se veía muy emocionado, sin esperar entro en la construcción echa de un hielo muy espeso, parecido al glaciar.

En los muros tenían grabados extraños caracteres que actualmente ya no se usaban. En algunas partes se veían figuras de hombres y mujeres en posiciones algo estrafalarias, pero si uno observaba con atención, se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo movimientos de agua control. Izumi tenia la boca abierta.-Estos deben ser los primeros agua control del mundo.-Fuyu se puso a su costado mirando la misma ilustración.-Mira, arriba de ellos esta la luna, de seguro los hombres lo notaron y la imitaron, dando origen al agua control. Genial.

Continuaron observando los caracteres hasta que se toparon con unas escaleras. Como Izumi espero, Fuyu sugiero que subieran a ver lo que había arriba. No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. En el segundo piso, los muros también estaban tallados con los mismos caracteres. Era una sala inmensa con el techo increíblemente alto, donde un rayo de luz entraba por un hueco arriba, este rayo iluminaba una figura central de tamaño natural, mas atrás de esta habían mas figuras talladas en hielo, muchas mas, que hacían una fila que subían por los muros a través de un camino, dando la sensación de un espiral.

Se detuvieron frente a la primera figura que encabezaba la fila. Era un monje, tenia un aire jovial, con una larga barba, una túnica de apariencia delicada y ligera, pero lo que mas les llamaba la atención era una flecha que tenia en el frente que atravesaba por la mitad de su cabeza, desprovista de pelo.

-Es el Avatar Aang.-exclamo Izumi con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

-Quien?-pregunto Fuyu rascándose la oreja, en expresión escéptica. Recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de un molesta Izumi.-El Avatar Aang, pedazo de animal! Que no recuerdas lo que vimos la semana pasada en clase?

-Mmm... no.- contesto con simplicidad mientras se sobaba el chichón en su nuca.

-Dios, ni siquiera sabes para que sirve la escuela ¬¬... Esta es una figura del ultimo monje del aire, quien se enfrento al Señor del Fuego Ozai, y trajo una nueva era de paz entre las naciones...

-Y blablabla, ya suenas como esos profesores aburridos.

-Ten mas respeto, de no ser por el aun seguiríamos viviendo en una guerra interminable bajo el control de la nación del fuego. Gracias a dios no todos ellos eran malvadas bestias carentes de corazón, como el príncipe Zuko que ayudo al Avatar a vencer a su propio padre... y era tan guapoooo... n/n-esto ultimo lo dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas, levemente sonrojadas. Fuyu la miro con las cejas fruncidas.

Se volteo a observar mejor a la figura del monje. Y una expresión de extrañeza se dibujo en su cara.-Que raro...-Izumi lo miro.-Pero por alguna razón, e tenido sueños en el que un viejo de barba se me aparecía y trataba de decirme algo, pero siempre me despierto antes de saber que es lo que quería decirme.-bajo la cabeza.

-Tal vez no se nada.-le concilio la castaña poniéndole la mano al hombro. Este la miro con determinación.-O tal vez significa algo... mejor volvamos antes de que esos monjes vuelvan.

Salieron y se dirigieron por el camino que había toma hacia rato los hombres del templo. Mientras estaban volviendo, a Fuyu se le ocurrió pasar por una zona despejada de nieve, donde solo había hielo transparente, era un buen lugar para ponerse a patinar.-Ven, será divertido.- alentó el peliazul a la insegura Izumi.-Pero y si el hielo se rompe?

-Eso no pasara mientras yo este aquí, recuerda que se agua control.

-Tu, pero yo no.

-No seas cobarde.

-Bien pero si pasa algo será tu culpa.

Así la chica se deslizo lentamente con sus botas de cuero, por unos momentos casi pierde el equilibrio pero se mantuvo quieta y lo recupero. Fuyu le tomo del brazo y juntos se deslizaron con elegancia sobre la congelada superficie. Tomando coraje la castaña se animo a hacerlo sola, logrando deslizarse casi con la gracia de una bailarina.

-Lo haces bien Izumi.

-De veras?

Pero se detuvo cuanto vio a tres chicos acercarse hasta donde estaban.-Que es esto? El club de las mariposillas?-se burlo el mas alto de los tres.

-Oh no, Dao.-susurro el peliazul. Dao era el mayor de su clase, quien también esta aprendiendo agua control en el grupo de Fuyu, pero le tenía celos por ser mas precoz en el aprendizaje. Cada vez que podía, el y sus amigos trataban de hacerlo ver mal.

-No molestes Dao, no es asunto tuyo.-le dijo Izumi, sin ninguna intención de marcharse.

-Oh que miedo, acaso el mejor maestro agua necesita que su noviecita lo defienda? Bu bu.-los otros amigos que lo acompañaban se rieron del comentario. Fuyu apretó los puños enojado.-Cállate, no necesito que nadie me defienda.

Un silencio se hizo mientras Dao daba un paso al frente.-Eso ya lo veremos. Pelea!-exclamo mientras alzaba ambos brazos y los movía hacia abajo, haciendo que de la colina que estaba a su lado cayera una gran cantidad de nieve arriba del peliazul. Fuyu alzo las manos tratando de detenerla pero el peso fue demasiado y no pudo evitar que la masa de nieve cayera sobre el, semienterrandolo.

-Fuyu!-grito Izumi, tratando de llegar a su lado.

-Tu no te metas!-Dao se dirigió a ella, juntando las palmas y abriéndolas rápidamente. El hielo al borde de la nieve se quebró, una línea zigzagueante avanzo hacia adonde estaba la castaña. Izumi grito, el piso de hielo a sus pies se despedazo y ella cayó al agua helada.

-Izumi!

-Veamos como vas a salvar a tu amiguita ahora.-murmuro Dao mientras hacia que mas nieva cayera sobre el peliazul. Fuyu sentía todo su cuerpo frió, dificultándole la respiración y todo movimiento.

-No crees que estas yendo muy lejos?-murmuro unos de los amigos de Dao. Y tenia razón, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, Izumi estaba tratando de mantenerse a flote, pero el frió estaba agotándola rápidamente. Y Fuyu solo podía contemplar como se hundía lentamente. La desesperación y la angustia le hacían sentir como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Intento con todas sus fuerzas mover su cuerpo, pero este no le respondía, estaba entumecido por la humedad.

-No... Por favor... Izumi...-sollozaba el peliazul, apretando los puños. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Izumi el nunca se lo perdonaría. En ese momento sentía tanto miedo y tanta impotencia. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. _Por favor... que alguien me ayude!..._ rogó en su mente.

-Por dios se va a ahogar!-chillo uno de los acompañantes de Dao. Pero este no le dio la menor importancia. Miraba el montículo de nieve en donde estaba enterrado el peliazul, esperando el mas pequeño movimiento para atacar, quería devolverle toda la humillación que el sintió al ser superado por un chico menor que el.

La tierra de repente empezó a temblar bajo sus pies, el movimiento se hacia cada vez mas violento, hasta que un torbellino de aire salió de debajo de la nieve. Los tres jóvenes salieron despedidos, y miraron con horror como Fuyu se elevaba en el aire, con los ojos brillándole.

Fuyu levanto una mano, y el viento arrastro de los chicos varios metros en el aire dejándoles caer en una colina cercana. Izumi contemplo con asombro, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse a flote. Un miedo se apodero de ella cuando Fuyu se volvió hacia ella, casi grito cuando sintió al agua a su alrededor moverse por si sola. El agua se arremolino, y levanto a la castaña, depositándola a salvo en tierra.

Se volvió con asombro hacia Fuyu, quien seguía en medio del torbellino. Poco a poco la corriente de aire se fue calmando, y el peliazul cayo con suavidad.-Fuyu!-grito poniéndose de pie, corrió como pudo, arrastrando las piernas ya que el agua helada le había entumecido los músculos. Se tiro junto al cuerpo inconsciente, lo puso de espaldas y apoyo una oreja en su pecho. Podía escuchar los lentos palpitares de su corazón. Suspiro aliviada.

Detrás de ella, hombres se dirigieron a donde estaban, alertados por la columna de luz azul que salió del templo agua.

**Nación del Fuego**

**Templo Fuego.**

Dentro del templo fuego, una figura vagaba sin ninguna dirección en especifico. Se detuvo a contemplar la estatua de un dragón tallada en piedra roja, con unos brillantes dorados en los ojos. Sintiendo nostalgia acaricio la cabeza de la estatua.

Sorpresivamente una luz azul, proveniente del umbral a su lado, le llamo la atención. El joven corrió hacia el origen de la luz. Venia de la sala del Avatar.

Se quedo paralizado mientras veía que la luz azul surgía de la figura tallada, de sus ojos provenía el potente resplandor. Y no solo eso, una gran energía se percibía en el aire, tanta que apenas si podía respirar. Se cubrió los ojos, sin tener la fuerza para moverse, contemplando a la brillante figura.

La luz pronto se debilito y desapareció. El joven soltó un jadeo y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Se llevo una mano a la frente, sintiendo un sudor frió en la nuca. Sacerdotes en trajes rojos vinieron en su ayuda.

-Señor, se encuentra bien?!-exclamaron alarmados. El joven se puso de pie lentamente, las piernas le temblaban un poco por la impresión.

-Si... me encuentro perfectamente...-contesto, aun tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-Que le sucedió señor?

No respondió, se quedo mirando la figura del último Avatar, su rostro demostraba una gran emoción pero trataba de mantenerse impasible. Abrió la boca lentamente, pensando en sus palabras.

-El nuevo Avatar... ha aparecido.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas, les traigo saludos, gracias por los review, que recibí y los que recibiere en el futuro cercano. Yo se que algunos estuvieron leyendo los capis anteriores, y no dijeron nada. No se preocupen, a mi me pasa eso todo el tiempo n.n esta historia apenas a comenzado, y todavía no llega lo bueno.

Pues bien. No tengo mucho para decir, excepto que me deseen suerte para no dejar esta historia a la mitad, porque realmente deseo terminarla. Ya tengo mas o menos la trama general en mi cabeza, solo faltan esos pequeños detalles que surgen al transcribir la historia. Este… ya no les molesto más. Disfruten.

Avatar no es de mi propiedad, solo los personajes originales son de mi pertenencia.

ººººº

Libro 1

Tierra

Capitulo 2. Un nuevo Avatar.

**Polo Norte**

**Tribu del Agua**

Con lentitud fue abriendo los ojos. No reconoció el sitio donde se encontraba hasta un par de minutos. Se encontraba recostado en un montón de pieles, en una habitación que se le hacia familiar. Por la puerta entro de prisa Izumi acompañada por los padres de Fuyu. Toki, la madre, se adelanto y abrazo a su hijo con fuerza.

-Fuyu, nos tenias preocupados! Nunca vuelvas a hacernos eso!-casi grito la mujer con la voz llorosa. Fuyu no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ellos, si se metía en líos, pero nunca había pensado en lo que sentían sus seres queridos a causa de las consecuencias. Miro a su padre Same, quien tenía el rostro severo.

Izumi se puso a un costado, guardando silencio. Ella les había explicado todo lo sucedido, saltándose la parte de la visita al templo a escondidas. Dao junto a sus amigos recibieron su justo castigo.

Same, un hombre fornido, con una barba corta en el rostro, se cruzo de brazos.-Fuyu, cuantas veces te hemos dijo que tengas cuidado cuando vas a esos lugares. No me dejas más opción que castigarte.

-Pero papa!-exclamo Fuyu indignado.

-Haz caso a tu padre. Es por tu propio bien.-Toki le tomo los hombros, mirándolo intensamente. Fuyu bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

Paso una semana encerrado en casa. Izumi también recibió su castigo de parte de sus progenitores, pero le permitieron ir a visitar al peliazul. Al término del castigo, las cosas siguieron como siempre. Hasta que un día, cuando ambos volvían de la escuela a la casa de Fuyu, se encontraron a la entrada a unos hombres esperando en la entrada juntos con Toki. Los chicos reconocieron a dos de ellos como los monjes del templo.

-Oh no, se habrán enterado también de que entramos en su templo sin permiso?-susurro el peliazul a la castaña.-No lo creo, pero mejor no digamos nada aun.

-Buen día Fuyu.-saludo el mas anciano, seguido por el resto.-Te estábamos esperando. Si pudiera permitirnos Señora esperar dentro a de su hogar a su esposo, les diremos el motivo de nuestra visita.

-Claro, esta bien.

Cuando el padre de Fuyu se hizo presente, el anciano monje comenzó a hablar.-Hace varios días hemos estado meditando sobre el incidente en el que estos jóvenes estuvieron involucrados.-dijo mientras miraba a los dos chicos, estos compartieron una mirada cómplice.-Debemos informarles que en el templo agua sucedió también algo asombroso. La estatua del Avatar volvió a brillar después de tantos años.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se pudo escuchar, provenía de la mujer mayor. Su esposo le rodeo los hombros con sus brazos.-Así es.-continuo el monje.-La primera vez fue cuando el Avatar había surgido después de cien años. Cuando este murió, sabíamos que el renacería en la forma de un maestro agua, como el orden que corresponde. Pero desafortunadamente, en la tribu agua no contamos con elementos de precisión para determinar quien seria el siguiente Avatar como en las otras naciones. Con lo único que podíamos contar era con que se diera a descubrir por si mismo.

El monje se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a Fuyu, tomándole una mano.-Jovencito, tu fuiste quien creo un torbellino de aire para salir de debajo de la nieve y salvaste a tu amiga de morir ahogada, no es cierto?-Fuyu trago saliva y asintió. El monje lo miro con calidez y le sonrió.-No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo, es normal que en estados de emoción cosas como esa sucedan. Fuyu, tu eres el nuevo Avatar.

Toki se llevo las manos a la cara, asombrada por el descubrimiento. Izumi abrió la boca, perpleja. El peliazul se levanto de un salto, sin saber que pensar.-Yo?! Pero... como?! Es decir, yo soy el nuevo Avatar?

-Se que es difícil de entender, pero pronto lo harás. Tengo que decir que tenia sospechas de ti, ya desde pequeño aprendiste tus primeros movimientos de agua control por ti mismo, imitando a la luna, sin mencionar que eres el mejor y quien mas rápido aprendió en las clases con el resto de los chicos. Eres el Avatar. Y se que esto será difícil de entender para tus padres. Ya no hay mucho mas que podamos enseñarte aquí Fuyu, y como tal, pronto tendrás que dejar esta tierra, para aprender a controlar el resto de los elementos.

Toki se levanto de un salto, yendo a abrazar a su hijo.-No! nadie va a llevarse a mi hijo a ningún lado!

-Lamento que se sienta dolida, pero es necesario, es su deber.-intento calmarla el anciano.

-Claro que no! el es solo un niño, y usted le obliga a que se vaya solo por el resto del mundo del que no tiene idea...!

-¡Toki!-Same le grito para que reaccionara.-Calmate, es difícil para mi también tener que aceptar que mi hijo tendrá esta enorme carga de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, pero también me siento orgulloso de el. Hijo.-dijo poniéndose a su altura.-Sabes que te quiero, y que siempre haré todo por ti, pero esta misión te pertenece a ti. Será difícil y en momentos querrás que todo acabe.-con los brazos rodea al peliazul, estrechándolo contra si.-Pero yo se que eres un chico fuerte, y que no te darás por vencido. Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos hijo, y respetaremos tu decisión sea cual sea.

Fuyu sintió algo mojado en su cuello, dándose cuanta de que estaba llorando. Toki también se agacho para abrazarlo.

-Padre... madre... yo aun no se que pensar sobre todo esto.-contesto débilmente el peliazul bajando la cabeza. Es que todo había sido demasiado repentino, y ahora le estaban dando esta pesada carga, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder sobrellevar toda esa situación. Sentía como si el suelo se estuviera derrumbando bajo sus pies.

El anciano monje se puso de pie y camino hasta el umbral.-Como sabemos que esta situación es complicada para ti, vamos a darte diez días para que lo pienses. Luego volveremos y escucharemos tu decisión. Adiós.-fue lo ultimo que dijo. Atravesó el umbral seguido por el resto de los monjes, y desaparecieron.

Fuyu solo miraba al suelo.

Cinco días se sucedieron con tranquilidad en la tribu agua del sur, menos para el chico de pelo azul. Empezaba a atardecer, y Fuyu miraba hacia el agua corriendo desde el pasamano de un puente de hielo, que cruzaba arriba de la corriente principal que desembocaba en el océano glaciar. Miro con atención, y con gracias recordó la historia que le habían contado, de cómo Aang se había enfrentado al batallón de la nación del fuego, el día en que casi acabaron con el espíritu de la luna. Y pensar en lo que hizo su encarnación anterior le recordó el nuevo deber que ahora tendría.

Había estado pensando detenidamente en el tema. Es que el saber que tenia semejante poder le conllevaba una gran responsabilidad, y eso le ponía nervioso e inseguro, es que, que tal si no lo hacia bien? En resto del mundo tendría que pagar por sus errores, y no quería que eso sucediera. También, el tener ese poder le hacia sentir muy solo.

-¡Hola! ¿Que estas haciendo?!- Fuyu casi salta de su propia piel ante tal susto, resbalo y se cayo.-Oye, no era para que pusieras esa cara.-se rió Izumi del semblante pálido del peliazul.

-¿Que te pasa?! Me quieres matar o que?! Ò.ó-grito indignado.

-Ya, era broma. Como te veía tan serio y pensativo, tu nunca estas así.

-Acaso insinúas que no pienso? ¬¬

-Eso no lo insinuó, lo se n-n

-Hn ¬¬#

-Ya, ¿y todavía no sabes lo que harás?. Eres el Avatar, pensé que te sentirías feliz por eso, el poder volar como el viento, llegar a mover montañas y hacer fuego sin tener que usar ramas secas o rocas.

-Se que todo eso parece genial, pero no lo siento así.-Fuyu apoyo los codos en el pasamanos y la cara en sus manos. Su rostro era decaído.-Es que, ahora ya nada será como antes. Todos me verán y dirán "Aya va el gran Avatar", pero en el fondo no soy mas que un chiquillo tonto y con miedo de no poder hacer todo lo que el mundo espera de mi. Y eso es realmente terrible.

Izumi se sentía conmovida por esa declaración. Era su amigo de toda la vida, siempre había sido un chico alegre y tan seguro de si mismo, y le daba pena verlo así, tan dudativo sobre lo que debía hacer. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirado a las primeras estrellas despuntar en el oscuro firmamento. Tomo aire y le palmeo con fuerza en la espada.-Yaaa! El aire melancólico no te va para nada!

Fuyu volvió a caer al suelo con un grito, esas explosiones de temperamento de Izumi eran algo que te podía poner la carne de gallina. La castaña continuo hablándole sin bajara la voz.-¿Sabes cual es tu problema?!-Fuyu negó con la cabeza.-Que lo estas pensando demasiado. Eres el Avatar y ya, no hay porque darle mas vuelta a eso. Estas destinado a ser el máximo maestro, ¿y que?...-Izumi sonrió de forma reconfortante, se agacho a ver a los ojos de Fuyu.-Y yo creo que tu podrás con esto, por que te conozco, eres un buen chico que nunca se dará por vencido hasta el ultimo aliento. Y si caes, yo estaré ahí para darte una patada en el trasero y ponerte de pie de vuelta.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento antes de ponerse a reír como locos. Fuyu agradeció a la peculiar forma que tenía Izumi para levantarle el animo.-Gracias, supongo que necesitaba eso.

-Cuando quieras.-y le guiño el ojo.

_Cinco días después._

Finalmente, los monjes vinieron a la casa del peliazul.

-Bien Fuyu, haz tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Que es lo que haz decidido?-pregunto, yendo directo al punto. El peliazul miro al suelo, meditando su respuesta con calma. Lentamente alzo su semblante, y todos estuvieron expectantes a sus palabras.

-Lo he pensado mucho. Seré honesto, me sentí un poco asustado, es decir, es genial el tener el poder de todos los elementos. Pero por otro lado, es la mayor responsabilidad de todas. Y es abrumador ser conciente de eso aun siendo tan joven. Y me da miedo llegar a no ser lo bastante bueno y sobrellevar bien todo lo que significa ser el Avatar…-se detuvo para tener un respiro, miro a los monjes, luego a sus dos padres y por ultimo a su amiga Izumi. Una radiante sonrisa afloro en su boca.-Pero también se que mis padres y mis amigos me apoyaran y me alentaran cuando me sienta triste, sabiendo que siempre pensaran en mi bienestar, y que nunca me abandonaran cuando mas los necesite, al igual que yo lo haría por ellos. Es por eso que digo si, acepto esta misión de ser el Avatar, y proteger el equilibrio natural de las cosas.

Hubo diversas reacciones. Toki se puso a llorar pero detrás de las lágrimas había una pequeña sonrisa. Same cerró con fuerza los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza. Izumi salto sobre Fuyu y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Fuyu trataba de pedir ayuda a la vez que su semblante se ponía tan azul como su pelo. Los monjes sonrieron satisfechos.

Un mes paso con rapidez, según le pareció a Fuyu. Estaba en el puerto, junto al barco que lo llevaría al reino de la tierra. Ya no había mas que los maestros agua podían enseñarle, ahora el tendría que practicar y desarrollar sus propios movimientos. Toda la tribu se había reunido a verlo marcharse. Miro a la multitud y se sonrojo un poco cuando un grupo de chicas le victorearon. Sonrió apenado y se llevo una mano a la nuca.-Ya te acostumbraras a eso.-le dijo una voz a la espalda. Se volteo para encontrarse con un joven, de unos veinteintantos años, cabello corto castaño, bien parecido. Quedo asombrado, era el príncipe Hoshi, heredero al trono.-Siento que mi padre no pudiera venir, ha estado muy delicado de la salud últimamente.-comento algo entristecido. Fuyu le dio una suave palmada al hombro.

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro que mejorara pronto.

-Eso espero. Pero ahora es tiempo de que partas. Este barco te llevara hasta el continente del reino de la tierra, ya les hemos avisado a nuestros embajadores para que te reciban y te informen adecuadamente.

-Muchas gracias Hoshi.

-¡Fuyu idiota!-de la nada Izumi apareció y le dio un terrible golpe en la cabeza.-Se supone que debes ser mas formal con la realeza.-le regaño la castaña a viva voz. De inmediato hizo una reverencia al príncipe.-Discúlpelo príncipe Hoshi, Fuyu es tan ordinario a veces ¬¬U

-No hay problema -sonrió nervioso el príncipe.

Fuyu se despidió de sus padres. Su madre lo abrazo como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir.-Mi pequeño, me vas a hacer tanta falta.-sollozo y lo soltó con lentitud. Con el dorso de su mano se limpio la cara húmeda, y procuro verse mas animada a pesar del triste momento.-Ufff… aquí esta tu equipaje, con ropa y un poco de comida, que se que te gusta mucho, hasta te hice de tus galletas favoritas; tu ropa interior limpia y doblada, y no olvide tu pijama celeste con los dibujos esos de osito que te gustan…

-¡Mama! No lo digas en voz alta. o/o-dijo Fuyu con la cara colorada tomando su bolsa de equipaje. Izumi y el príncipe se aguantaron la risa.

-Hijo…-le llamo Same, le puso una mano en el hombro.-No lo olvides, eres fuerte, no dejes que tus miedos nublen tu mente.-Fuyu lo miro con intensidad, con los ojos brillándole.-Toma, solo por si acaso.-y le extendió una espada corta con una funda azul. Fuyu la admiro en silencio, en gratitud se abrazo a su padre. Es que no sabia cuando los volvería a ver de nuevo, trataba de no pensar en eso muy seguido.

Termino por separarse y se dirigió hacia su amiga.-Izumi yo creo que esta es la… oye ¿y eso que es?!-Fuyu tenía pensado despedirse de ella también pero junto a ella vio que había un saco de equipaje, y eso lo alarmo.-… ¿Acaso tu también te vas de viaje?

-Sip, ¿acaso creíste que iba a dejarte solo en el enorme continente tierra? Ja no durarías ni un día sin mi ayuda, así que les pedí permiso a mis papas de acompañarte en tu viaje.-termino sonriente.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!-se escucho a lo lejos, un par de gaviotas salieron volando espantadas.

Pronto una corriente de viento comenzó a soplar, lo que pronto aprovecharon y el barco hizo velas. Desde el barandal Izumi saludaba a la gente que aplaudía y ovacionaba, mientras que Fuyu estaba con la cabeza colgando por el borde, lamentándose tener que aguantar a su ruda amiga por mucho tiempo.-¿Porque yo? T-T

Desde una ventana del castillo, el Rey observaba la ida del barco, y una leve sonrisa se dejo ver fugazmente en su cara. Escucho en sonido de pasos a sus espaldas.-Señor, realmente es seguro que lo aya dejado partir al Avatar? Es demasiado joven todavía.-le cuestiono su consejero principal, un hombre maduro de cabello negro, y con un perpetuo semblante de seriedad. Enryo era su nombre.

El Rey no se volvió a verlo.-Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.-fue todo lo que dijo. Enryo fruncio en seño.-Su majestad, su salud es delicada, le sugiero que vaya a recostarse.

-Ya voy.-y oyó como su consejero se marchaba. Suspiro, los monjes le habían dicho que mantuviera el asunto en secreto. Bajo la vista a la carta que tenia en las manos, la que los monjes le dijeron que mantuviera cerca de su corazón.

**Nación de la Tierra**

**En algún lugar.**

-¿Así que el nuevo Avatar se dirige hacia acá?-dijo suavemente una figura sentada en una mesa circular junto a otras tres figuras.

-Si, seguramente ira a Ba Sin Se para encontrar a su próximo maestro tierra.

-¿Mandamos a las tropas?

-No seas impulsivo, eso levantara sospechas en la gente, y es lo que menos queremos ahora.

-Lo mejor será que nos mantengámonos escondidos, llevamos años así, creo que podemos estar así un poco mas.

Los otros dieron señales de objeción, pero se callaron cuando el primero levanto la vista, un gesto severo les hizo desistir. El primero relajo sus facciones.-No, no hacen falta las tropas, yo me encargare de enviar a alguien para vigilarlo, quien sabe, tal vez podemos llegar a usarlo a nuestro provecho.-dijo la primera en hablar, en la oscuridad se podía ver brillar su blanca sonrisa.

Continuara…

ººººº

Esto es todo, perdonen si algunos personajes fueron cambiados, cuando escribí este capi olvide como se llamaba el que gobernaba el polo norte, ya saben, el padre de Yue, la chica lunar jeje

Espero que les gustara, nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas, tanto tiempo, no recibí muchoooos comentarios, pero no se preocupen, aprecio muchísimo los que si me dejaron Lady Down y Rashel Shiru, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que todavía sigan mi fic, todavía falta mucho, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho mas por ser contado.

Disfruten.

ººººº

Libro 1

Tierra

Capitulo 3. Llegada al continente Tierra.

**En alguna parte del mar glaciar del norte**

**Camino a al continente tierra.**

El sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte y un peliazul estaba en la cubierta practicando algo de su agua control. La emoción de llegar a una tierra desconocida para él lo había levantado temprano, y sin nada mas que hacer se puso a entrenar.

Llevaban dos días de viaje, ya habían llegado a latitudes mas calidas, y sus abrigos ya no eran necesarios. Llevaba encima una camiseta azul, y en el cinturón guardaba la espada corta que su padre le dio. Su padre era algo sobreprotector con Fuyu, pero eso era a causa de la perdida de su hermano mayor, aunque Fuyu no pudo estar mucho tiempo con el, apenas tenia unos tres años cuando sucedió aquella terrible tormenta, que había hundido el barco donde se encontraba, no hubo sobrevivientes. Supuso que esa era una de las razones por las que nunca dejo que fuera un guerrero como los demás chicos de su edad, pero cuando descubrieron su talento para el agua control, también se mostró recio a que fuera un maestro agua. Luego de muchos esfuerzos, con ayuda de Toki, pudo entrenar con un pequeño grupo de emprendedores a maestros agua.

Con cariño acaricio la funda de la espada, y continúo con sus ejercicios. Mientras entrenaba una figura femenina vino a su encuentro. Se quedo sentada en el suelo de madera, admirando las formas que tomaba el agua en las manos de Fuyu. Bostezo.-¿Hace cuanto que estas así?

-Poco antes del amanecer.-murmuro sin mirarla, concentrado en sus movimientos.

-Me alegro de que al menos pongas atención a tu entrenamiento, porque el resto del tiempo siempre estas en las nubes.-murmuro la castaña con cara aburrida. Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de Fuyu.

-Si vas a ser así de optimista, mejor no me acompañes ¬¬U

-Ni creas que te vas a librar fácilmente de mi.-sonrió altanera Izumi. Fuyu solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Espero que mi próximo maestro no sea tan rudo como tu, por que si no, me moriré u.ù

Al mediodía se pudo divisar tierra. Fuyu miro asombrado aquella franja alargada. Era la primera vez que salía del polo, así que era algo que le hacia saltar su corazón. Poco después se pudo distinguir un pequeño poblado junto a la playa. El barco atraco en el improvisado puerto, Fuyu noto que estaba hecho de tierra compactada.

Izumi y el peliazul bajaron primero siendo seguidos por el capitán del barco.-Vamos chicos, nuestros embajadores y el gobernante de este pueblo nos esperan allá.- y el corpulento hombre señalo un pequeña cabaña que parecía ser el comedor del poblado. Los tres ingresaron, había poca gente en las mesas dispuestas, el buen capitán los guió a una donde esperaban tres hombres. Dos de ellos se les notaba las facciones de los de la tribu agua, pero el mas mayor tenia una barba corta gris con dos mechones de pelo gris cayéndole por los costados de la cara. Los tres se levantaron y le dieron la mano a los recién llegados.

-Yo soy el dirigente de este pueblo, mi nombre es Haku.-dijo el hombre, con una intensa mirada verde que los años no habían borrado. Los seis se sentaron, y pidieron algo de comida.-Sabes Fuyu, yo fui uno de los amigos de Aang, hace ya tanto.

-En serio. Esto es increíble.- se rió Fuyu pasándose la mano por la nuca. Izumi pronto se puso a preguntar a Haku sobre aquellos tiempos.-Es que me fascina toda esta historia del Avatar, y sobre la antigua guerra, algún día espero hacer un libro donde se cuente sobre esto.-se excuso la castaña. Haku sonrió y contesto cada pregunta con mucho gusto.

Sirvieron la comida, sopa de tortuga-foca y pescado-volador.-Es en mejor de la región.-comento Haku.

-¿Y… cuando se… supone que conoceré… surp… a mi maestro?-pregunto el peliazul, mientras sorbía su sopa. Izumi le dio un coscorrón, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que cometía alguna tontería.

-Oh si, sobre eso.-Haku bajo su plato. Uno de los embajadores tomo la palabra.-Hemos debatido sobre ello mientras los esperábamos. Pero todos convenimos en que lo mejor seria que tu decidieras quien será tu maestro.

Fuyu abrió grandemente los ojos, sintió que se atoraba y se golpeo con fuerza el pecho. Izumi le alcanzo un vaso con agua.-Ah… ah… ah… que yo elija a mi propio maestro?!

-Pensamos que será lo mejor, espero que no se un inconveniente para ti.

-¿Inconveniente? Nada de eso, ¡es genial!-grito Fuyu emocionado. Nunca había gozada de tanta libertad como hasta ahora, y le esta empezando a gustar.

-En los tiempos antes de la guerra,-comenzó en segundo embajador.-todo estaba mas predeterminado para el entrenamiento del Avatar, se sabia cuales eran los mejores lugares, y donde encontrar a los maestros. Pero todo eso se acabo cuando la guerra empezó. Actualmente, a pesar de los años de armonía entre las naciones, apenas estamos empezando a restaurar las cosas, para así luego empezar a progresar. Hace poco volvieron a surgir los templos aire del norte y el sur, y tener comunicaciones estables con la nación del fuego.

-Así es, por eso vamos a darte un guía para que te lleve por todo el continente hasta que escojas quien será tu maestro más apropiado.-termino Haku.

Mas tarde, los chicos fueron llevados a una casa pequeña pero confortable, fueron recibidos por una mujer anciana de cara bondadosa, con el pelo de un color rosado pálido por la vejez.-Mi nombre es Genki. Aquí es donde pasaran unos días mientras se preparen para su largo viaje.

-Muchas gracias Gen-san.-Izumi hizo una reverencia.

-Pero que chica tan respetuosa.

-Si, cuando le conviene ¬¬.-murmuro el maestro agua de brazos cruzados. De una patada fue mandado a volar.

A la noche todos se fueron a dormir después de la cena que Genki les preparo. Poco a pocos las luces a pagaron en el pueblo, y todo quedo a oscuras. El clima era calido, ya que estaban en plena primavera. Esa noche corría una leve brisa tibia.

Fuyu se quedo un largo rato mirando al cielo a través de la ventana de su cuarto, tantas cosas lo tenían algo desvelado. Pero pronto se pudo dormir. Aunque un extraño sueño le hizo darse vuelta en la cama.

_Estaba en medio de la oscuridad. No podía siquiera verse a si mismo, pero poco a poco, sintió mas que oyó, unos ruidos a lo lejos. Pronto también sintió un gran calor a su alrededor, hasta que llamas rojas lo envolvieron. Ya podía distinguir el lugar, parecía que solo había rocas ardientes y fuego a donde mirara._

_Intento correr a alguna parte, pero siempre una columna de fuego se lo impedía. Se cubrió con los brazos y grito, aunque ningún ruido se escucho. Estaba en un infierno._

_De algún lado, una luz azul fuego calmando las llamas y el calor desapareció. Miro al frente y vio una silueta a contra luz, por lo que no podía ver bien su cara. Se le fue acercando hasta estar a un par de pasos. Le pareció que sonreía._

_-No tengas miedo, solo es fuego._

_-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Fuyu entornando los ojos, tratando de reconocer a quien le hablaba._

_-Tu lo sabes muy bien.-hizo una pequeña pausa, y se elevo un poco en el aire.-El equilibrio esta siendo perturbado Fuyu, es indispensable que hablemos… -la voz se fue haciendo cada vez mas baja y la luz fue haciéndose mayor, encegueciéndolo._

_-¡Espera!¡ De que hablas?! ¡Que equilibrio?!-pero todo se hizo blanco._

Fuyu despertó con la luz del sol en la cara. Se incorporo de la cama, tallándose los ojos. Le tomo un poco darse cuenta que había tenido aquel sueño. Al principio era un par de veces al mes, pero cada vez se hacían mas seguidos, y siempre terminaba igual. Pero olvido el tema por el momento cuando Izumi toco a su puerta, avisándole que el desayuno estaba listo.

Estaban los tres sentados en la mesa redonda, Genki los estaba acompañando, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y entro un chico ataviado con papeles y mapas, entro con rapidez, pero termino tropezándose con una silla y cayo al suelo con un grito.

-Umm… ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Izumi mirando por el costado la de la mesa.

-No te preocupes, le pasa todo el tiempo n-n-sonrió con tranquilidad la anciana. Termino su taza de te.-Este es mi nieto, Chizu, y es un poco torpe, como ya han visto.

De la montaña de papeles un chico surgió. Tenia el cabello cortó color rojo, y unos encantadores ojos verdes. Rasgos delicados, que harían que cualquier chica se enamorara de el, lastima que su extrema timidez le hiciera balbucear y sudar a mares. Rebusco en el suelo y encontró sus gafas de marco redondo. Se las puso nerviosamente, y se paro frente a Fuyu.-… Ho… hola, yo… yo seré su guía por el continente tierra…y … y… creo que eso es todo…-termino mirando al suelo.

-Eh… pues bien, soy Fuyu y soy…-dijo el peliazul pero fue cortado repentinamente.

-¡El Avatar! ¡Lo se, y es por eso que estoy tan emocionado!-casi grito Chizu sudando un poco. Izumi y Fuyu lo miraron con nerviosismo.

-Oh tranquilo, se pone así cuando esta nervioso. Es un buen chico, solo que es muy tímido.

El chico también asintió enérgicamente. Luego paso a poner los papeles y mapas en la mesa.-Siempre me han encantado los fenómenos geológicos y su historia. Y tal vez tenga solo diecinueve años pero soy el mejor cartógrafo de la zona.

-Wow que bien.-felicito Izumi sonriendo. Chizu bajo la cabeza, sonrojándose. Genki soltó una risita.

Pasaron toda la tarde discutiendo las rutas y posibles lugares para detenerse a descansar y comprar vivieres.

Al día siguiente ya tenían preparados tres caballo-avestruz, con sus equipajes cargados. Genki fue a despedirse de su nieto.-Chizu, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Y procura buscarte una novia en tu viaje.-susurro la anciana.

-Ah, claro abuela n/n lo intentare.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Haku-san y Gen-san.-agradeció con respeto Izumi. Fuyu puso cara de aburrido, pero recibió un pisotón en su pie.

-¡Auuh! Izumi un día te voy…-se dio cuanta de que lo estaban viendo.-eh… esto, gracias por habernos alimentado y todo los demás.

-No es nada Fuyu, buena suerte con primera etapa de tu viaje. Y ten cuidado, aun cuando haya paz, siempre habrán peligros en el viaje.-le advirtió Haku seriamente.

-No creo que ninguna vaya a poder conmigo.-rió confianzudo el peliazul, a todos les salio una gotita en la nuca.

Finalmente se subieron a sus monturas, y se despidieron a los lejos.

-Mucha suerte Avatar Fuyu.-susurro Haku por lo bajo.

**Al otro lado del continente.**

Un globo transcontinental aterrizaba a las orillas de una playa, diseñada para recibir este tipo de transporte. Después de la guerra, estos globos ahora eran usados para los viajes a cortas distancias, con la ventaja de ser mas rápidos que los barcos, aunque no eran adecuados para viajes demasiado largos.

Del globo descendió un grupo de gente de diferentes naciones. Un chico, de ojos profundos, cargaba una bolsa de viaje. En un puesto compro un caballo avestruz.

Miro al horizonte, hacia el mar dorado por el ocaso. Se coloco la capucha sobre su cabeza, y se puso en marcha hacia el centro del continente.

Continuara…

Bien, aquí el final del capi… jeje espero que les gustara la introducción de Chizu, es un chico simpático, ya se ira acostumbrado a esos dos de Izumi y Fuyu, que chicos escandalosos.

¿Y quien será ese ultimo que estaba al final del capi? ¿Será amigo o enemigo? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Se que este fic no es muy popular pero tengo esperanzas de que mas gente entre a dar un vistazo y se enganche en esta apasionada aventura que apenas comienza.

También iré metiendo a los personajes originales de avatar a lo largo de la historia, como ya vieron, acá apareció brevemente Haku, el chico del bigote jeje si es que no lo recuerdan.

Bien, espero que disfruten la lectura, y si quieren me pueden dar ideas o situaciones en las que quisieran ver envueltos a estos entrañables personajes, no es obligatoria pero me seria de ayuda.

Nos vemos. Ja ne.

Miko


	5. Chapter 5

Libro 1

Tierra

Capitulo 4. Vueltas del camino.

**Nación de la Tierra.**

Era de mañana, y por un camino de tierra, tres chicos y sus monturas pasaban con paso tranquilo.

-¡Por el camino voy…!-cantaba a gritos un peliazul, sobre su caballo avestruz.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vas ha hacer que mis oídos sangren!-y fue interrumpido por su amiga de toda la vida detrás de él.

Los tres llevaban dos días de viaje sin ningún problema, y ya pronto llegarían al pequeño pueblo de Rock. Habían dormido al intemperie, y viajado tranquilamente, salvo por las pequeñas riñas entre los dos chicos de la tribu agua. Chizu hasta ahora había demostrado poseer una paciencia de oro, aunque algunas tenia que ponerse algodones en los oídos para disfrutar de una hermosa cosa llamada silencio.

-Chicos… ¡chicos!-tuvo que levantar la voz para que ser oído sobre los gritos de pelea de los otros dos.-Según el mapa, pronto llegaremos al poblado de Rock. Es pequeño pero podremos pasar la noche allí bajo un techo.

-Que bien, ya estaba cansado de dormir en el piso, mi espada ya me empezaba a doler.-comento Fuyu llevándose una mano a la espalda adolorida. Ciertamente para él el piso era duro y le provocaba muchas molestias y dolores de espalda.

-Eso era porque te dormiste sobre un montón piedras.-se burlo Izumi.

-¿Que?! ¿Y por que nadie me aviso?!-exclamo furioso el peliazul.

-Yo quise pero Izumi no me dejo u.u-murmuro apenado Chizu.

Mas tarde llegaron al pequeño poblado. De inmediato fueron al primer restaurante que se encontraron, ya que a Fuyu le encantaba la comida fresca, y no las raciones deshidratadas para viajes largos.

Y como era de esperarse fueron bienvenidos con sonrisas y halagos. Fuyu ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nuevo titulo.

-¡Miren todo lo que me dieron!- entro al pequeño cuarto que le habían dado trayendo una canasta con frutas y algunos adornos brillantes.

-Fuyu, que seas el Avatar no te da derecho a aprovecharte de la gente.- Izumi le regaño.

-Oye, si me lo ofrecieron, y no hay nada de malo en ello, seria una descortesía decirles que no.-finalizo la discusión llevándose una uva a la boca.

Chizu e Izumi largaron un suspiro a la par.

A la mañana siguiente…

El pelirrojo tenia un lio con los mapas desparramados en la mesa de desayuno.-… tal vez si seguimos por el sendero del sur "serpiente del desierto" llegaremos hasta la laguna blanca, donde esta el poblado de… ejem, bueno "Laguna blanca", pero eso serian como cinco días de camino sin ningún sitio para descansar bajo techo. Pero si tomamos el rumbo hacia el suroeste tendremos varias paradas para descansar, pero entonces tendríamos que rodear este precipicio de aquí, y si vamos por el rumbo sureste…

-Chizu, lamento en verdad interrumpirte, pero tengo una pequeñísima pregunta…-murmuro el peliazul terminando su taza de te.-… lo que me gustaría saber, si me lo puedes aclarar, mi amigo, es… ADONDE DEMONIOS NOS DIRIGIMOS?!

Chizu, del susto, cayó de espaldas en la silla, llevándose buena parte de los papeles. Izumi solo se quedo quieta, con expresión divertida. Fuyu odiaba complicarse las cosas, así que entendía a que venia su comentario. El pelirrojo se levanto con una mano en la nuca, apenado y con el mapa en la cabeza.

-Lo siento jeje … olvide que tu eres el que decide adonde vamos, es que a veces me emociono tanto y me enfrasco en los mapas. Siempre había querido viajar por el mundo, ver el esplendor del continente tierra, los azules paisajes en las regiones frías de la tribu agua, los terribles e intensos montes en la nación fuego y el vaivén el viento en las cimas de los templos aire… pero nunca me anime a salir de mi pueblo natal, me daba miedo viajar solo…

Los dos chicos del continente agua se miraron, sintieron algo de pena por su amigo pelirrojo. La castaña se animo a hablar. -Tal vez aun puedas hacerlo. Somos amigos desde que salimos juntos, y creo que deberíamos seguir juntos hasta el final.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto confundido Chizu.

-Que nos gustaría que nos acompañaras en todo el viaje, no solo en este continente, sino también en el resto.-finalizo Fuyu sonriendo.

El guía pelirrojo los miro con asombro, y luego sonrío comprendiendo.-O sea que ustedes… oh me emocionan tanto…-se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo. Rápidamente recupero la compostura.-… ahhhhh… bien… creo que lo mejor es decidir a donde es que nos dirigiremos, ¿bien?

Izumi asintió. -Así es. El motivo de este viaje es para que Fuyu encuentre un maestro tierra para empezar con su entrenamiento.

-Si, entiendo. Verán, maestros tierra los hay en todos lados en realidad. Hombres que levantan tierras gigantes y las arrojan por los aires. Pero la tierra control implica más que eso. Los últimos días estuve investigando en mis libros que me traje…-dijo mientras que levantaba una enorme mochila llenas de libros.

-Wow, con razón tu caballo-avestruz se cansaba tanto.-opino Fuyu asombrado de que pudiera levantar la mochila sin demostrar mucho esfuerzo.

-…estuve leyendo sobre el tierra control.-continuo Chizu sin escuchar el comentario.-Los ahí de distintas variedades, como por ejemplo, los que cavan túneles con solo remover tierra a un lado, los que son capaces de moldear una figura en piedra con un movimiento, hasta los que ven a través de ella por las vibraciones en el suelo. Yo supongo que solo los expertos son capaces de hacer eso.

-¡Si, ese es el tipo de maestro que me gustaría!.-exclamo Fuyu golpeando, haciendo que un plato de sopa se cayera sobre la cabeza de Izumi.-Oh oh.

Chizu continua su plática instructiva sin notar como la chica empezaba a ahorcar al peliazul.-Tales maestros se los encuentra en dos sitios en particular; en la ciudad montaña de Oma Shu, o en sus cercanías, y en la ciudad fortaleza de Ba Sin Se. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…-levanto la vista encontrando a Izumi pateando al pobre peliazul.

-Era mi traje nuevo, lo compre esta mañana y ya me lo manchaste…!

-Chicos…

-¡Lo siento, fue un accidente!-suplicaba el peliazul.

-Chicos yo se…

-Si como la vez que me tiraste tinta de pulpo camaleón!

-… quien puede ser…

-No era para ti, se la iba a tirar a la chica de al lado!

-¡YO SE QUIEN PUEDE SER TU MAESTRO DE TIERRA CONTROL!-Chizu estallo, toda la gente que estaba desayunando se los quedo mirando con expresión extrañada.

-Osh, si querías decir algo no tenias por que gritarlo.-el peliazul le reprocho al pelirrojo limpiándose los oídos con el dedo meñique. Chizu solo se golpeo repetidamente la frente en la mesa, frustrado. Después de contar hasta cincuenta y tantos se calmo.

-Lo que estaba tratando de decir mientras ustedes dos peleaban ¬¬ era que recién me acorde de alguien muy famoso. Uno de los mejores maestros tierra que haya existido, además del propio Avatar por supuesto. Es tan bueno que invento una nueva técnica desde hacia mucho tiempo, el metal control.

-¿Y eso que es?-preguntaron en unisonó los otros dos.

-La habilidad de doblar el metal sin usar la fuerza física, ya que el metal proviene de la roca, por ende es parte de la roca.

-¡Eso es increíble! ¡Yo quiero hacer eso!-Fuyu se veía a si mismo como un súper héroe con una capa ondeante, doblando vigas de metal y atravesando los muros de piedra.

-¿Y quien este "gran maestro"?-dijo Izumi ignorando a su imaginativo amigo.

-Mas bien maestra.-corrigió.-Su nombre es Toph Bei Fong. Pero desgraciadamente no se sabe en donde se radica actualmente. Los más probable sea que se encuentre en una de estas dos ciudades, o por lo menos cerca de ellas.-menciono lo último con un poco de pesar.

-No te pongas así Chizu, nos ahorraste mucho en lo que a escoger un maestro se trata. Ahora solo tendremos que caminar la mitad del continente hasta encontrarla.- Fuyu lo dijo con la mejor de las intenciones pero aun así Chizu se sintió desanimado.

-Ya Chizu, no lo dijo a mal, en serio, ya sabes la facultad que tiene Fuyu de quitar el optimismo a los demás ¬¬.-le palmeo la espalda la castaña mirando de reojo al peliazul, que no entendía nada.

Mas allá de todo, ahora Fuyu tenia el nombre de quien le enseñaría a controlar el elemento tierra. Pero cosas estaban sucediendo mientras los tres chicos hacían su viaje, sin darse cuenta de nada, cosas que quizás significaban el peligro de acabar con esta reciente era de paz.

**Continente Tierra**

**En un pueblo lejano cerca de la periferia.**

Un hombre pobre con ropa sucia y rota estaba en el suelo pidiendo limosna. Un grupo de chicos se acerco por el otro lado de la calle.

-Miren a ese vago, es una vergüenza que se quede allí en nuestra presencia.-dijo uno de los chicos, que vestían ropa lujosa. El mas grande de ellos sugirió que le dieran una lección al pobre hombre.

Este trato de huir pero lo rodearon, y empezaron a zarandearlo, el hombre no se animaba a gritar. Lo tiraron al suelo. Uno de ellos le puso un pie en la cabeza.-Pobre sujeto, deja que terminemos con tu sufrimiento.-dijo el líder a la vez que sacaba de su funda la espada que cagaba en la espalda. Lo coloco en el cuello del hombre mayor, que sintió como la piel se le erizaba al sentir el frio del metal.

-Es fácil burlase del un hombre cuando esta en el suelo, indefenso.-un voz les llamo la atención. Todos se voltearon, encontrando a una figura baja, vestía de ropas marrones y un sombrero de paja cubriéndole la cara.

-Oye enano, por que no te metes en tus problemas.-el resto se rio. El chico no se movió, sus facciones se mantuvieron tranquilas, sin ninguna emoción, como si de hielo estuviera echo. Con lentitud desenfundo una katana que cargaba en su costado izquierdo.

-Oh, el pequeño quiere jugar al superhéroe. Pues bien, muéstranos lo que tienes.-otro tipo grande se puso en frente. Sin previo aviso corrió, tratando de atacarlo alzando su propia arma, pero el pequeño desapareció de su vista cuando dio el golpe. El tipo cayo al suelo, inconsciente cuando recibió un golpe en la nuca, el pequeño se había movido quedando atrás del tipo, golpeándolo por atrás.

El grupo quedo atónito, y tres de ellos corrieron para atraparlo. El pequeño volvió a desaparecer, y reapareció detrás de los otros, enfundando la katana. Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo.

El pequeño desconocido alzo su arma hasta ponerla enfrente de la cara del líder, quien estaba empezando a sudar frio.-Ahora quiero que me des tu bolsa de dinero, si no es mucha molestia.-dijo tan suavemente que apenas si lo oyó el otro, lo que le hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna. Con las manos temblorosas reviso sus bolsillos, no encontrando lo que buscaba. Cuando dio con la bolsa, se la tendió.-Gracias… ahora quiero que se larguen de mi vista antes de que considere dejar de ser tan amable.-susurro guardando la espada.

Antes de que pudieran decir "LeonAlceDientes de sables" ya se habían ido. El chico miro al hombre en el suelo, quien no supo que hacer.-Quédeselo, y úselo bien.-fue lo que dijo, dejando la bolsa de oro a su pies.

El hombre la tomo y miro como el chico se alejaba en dirección contraria de donde había aparecido.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas… la ultima vez estaba demasiado apurada como para poner comentarios. Como sea, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, en serio, todos me llegan al corazón. Me alegro también que les guste la breve e indirecta intervención de Toph en le capi pasado. No se cuando entrara en escena, pero tengan por seguro que no serán demasiados, por lo menos eso tengo pensado, a menos que surja algo a ultimo momento.

También si desean aportar algún dato y/o idea la fin, son bien recibidos. Disfruten del nuevo capitulo, es una pequeña aventura de nuestros protagonistas. Nos vemos.

ººººº

Libro 1

Tierra

Capitulo 5.

El bandido misterioso

Reino tierra.

Fuyu y compañía continúo con su arduo viaje. Algunas veces teniendo que dar rodeos por el camino, como cuando tuvieron que atravesar el cañón rojo o rodear el lago de las serpientes por que estaba infestado, precisamente, con serpientes.

Como sea que fueran las cosas, todo iba bastante bien para el pequeño grupito de amigos. Chizu concentrándose en estudiar las diferentes rumbos, Fuyu aprovechando para recorrer la variada flora y fauna del nuevo continente y Azumi regañándolo cada vez que volvía corriendo perseguido por quien sabe que tipo de bestia en cada ocasión.

Tras un par de días de viaje a pie, ya que los caballos-avestruz merecían un descanso de montura, llegaron hasta un pueblo pequeño, tanto que ni siquiera aparecían en el recorrido que el pelirrojo había marcado.

Apenas si parecieron ser notados por los lugareños. Lo que estuvo bien ya que a Fuyu no le gustaba ser el centro de atención…

-¿Que no saben quien soy yo? ¡Soy el Avatar!

En un modo de decirlo ¬¬

-Ya deja de mentir chico y vete a jugar por allí.-le dijo una anciana que pasaba de buscar agua del poso comunitario.

-Queeee… mhafdhf…-no pudo decir mas porque Izumi le tapo la boca.-Ya cálmate. Recuerda que no mucha gente sabe que el nuevo avatar a resurgido, así que deja de actuar como idiota y vamos a buscar una casa en donde pasar la noche.

Con un puchero el chico se calmo. No paso nada particular el resto del día. Consiguieron que un buen anciano les dejara pasar la noche en su casa. Cenaron carne de cebra antílope, que a los dos chicos de la tribu agua les sabia un poco dura para sus gustos.

Y mas tarde los chicos procedieron a ir a dormir. Izumi tenia su propia cama, obviamente Chizu y Fuyu tuvieron que compartir el colchón en la habitación de al lado, para su vergüenza.

Izumi se quito los ropajes de color azul, y se calzo un piyama de tela blanca que le habia prestado en buen hombre. Se acomodo bajo las sabanas mullidas, y apago la vela junto al colchón.

A la mañana siguiente, Chizu gruño incomodo, sintiendo que algo le presionaba en medio de su cara. Medio dormido trato de sacarse lo que fuera que le molestaba, pero al segundo volvía la molestia. Entreabrió un ojo, medio consiente de una cosa grande y olorosa se apoyaba en su cara, y le tardo unos minutos reconocer que se trataba del pie de Fuyu lo que tenia en la cara. Agrando los ojos y se levanto de un salto, frotándose el rostro.

-Aaahg… guacala… hmmmmmg…

-Eh… ¿que paso…? ¿Ya esta el desayuno?.-se incorporó a medias el peliazul frotándose un ojo. Miro con extrañeza al pelirrojo en el suelo lloriqueando.-Oh, no llores Chizu, estoy seguro de que ya están preparando la comida. Aaaauh….-bostezo y estiro los brazos. Se levanto con una sonrisa y bajo de buena gana a la sala, dejando atrás a un traumatizado pelirrojo.

Por el otro lado, la castaña apenas se despertaba. Había tenido un buen sueño y nada la ponía de mejor humor que dormir bien. Estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza, se tallo los ojos. Desde la ventana en la pared detrás se escuchaba el canto de las aves. Izumi sonrió, ya que en su tierra natal las únicas aves que tenían eran las gaviotas de agua dulce, sin contar a los peces-voladores. Desde que habían arribado, ese nuevo mundo la parecía maravilloso, aunque le fue difícil acostumbrarse al clima templado, y la separación de sus padres, el echo de poder disfrutar del dulce cantar de esas criaturas hacia que todo valiera la pena.

Se incorporo. Estiro las piernas, y se palmeo la cara para despertarse completamente. Un poco mas al costado había una pequeña habitación que cumplía la función de baño. Se dirigió y lleno de agua una palangana sobre un mueble, lavándose la cara. Más tarde estaba más presentable.

Bajo al primer piso, al comedor. Fácilmente localizo la mesa en donde desayunaban los dos chicos.-Buen día, yo dormí de lo mejor.-les saludo con una brillante sonrisa.

Fuyu le saludo con la mano, mientras que con la otra se llevaba el te a la boca. Chizu la saludo desde el fondo de la mesa, con la cabeza entre los brazos.

Mientras ellos comían, en una mesa al lado habían sentados tres personas, dos ancianas y un hombre un poco mas viejo que los otros dos.- Ya oíste que el otro día le robaron el anillo de oro de la hija de Fu, decía que lo había dejado junto a la mesa de su cama y al la mañana siguiente había desaparecido…

-Esto es inadmisible, a mi nieto también le pasó lo mismo, que se había sacado su colgante de perla y que al amanecer no lo había encontrado.-agrego su otra compañera, el anciano solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza en silencio. Fuyu dirigió su vista unos momentos, enarcando una ceja extrañado.

-Mmm… ya hace rato que vienen hablando de eso…

-Es cierto.-dijo Chizu.

-¿Que? ¿De que están hablando?-pregunto ahora Azumi sin entender.

-Nada, que antes de que bajaras ya otras dos parejas estaban ablando sobre los robos "misteriosos" que suceden en la noche. No hablan más que de eso.

-Bien, es de esperarse que no todos son buenos en este mundo.-dijo un poco cínica la chica, aunque era la pura verdad.

Discutieron un poco sobre el dinero que cargaban, el cual necesitarían para el cruce del rio "El Paso", el cual era el primero de los cruces que harían hasta llegar hasta Oma Shu.

Mas tarde al mediodía, los dos chicos estaban cargando sus bolsas cuando un grito les erizo las puntas de sus cabellos, Azumi vino corriendo con una expresión de horror en la cara.-¡Me robaron!

-¿Que cosa?-preguntaron en confusión.

-¡Me robaron mi collar! ¡El collar de mi abuela!-grito. El collar consistía en un colgante con una perla plateada, algo raro en las regiones antárticas en donde vivían, además de que Izumi le tenia un gran cariño a su abuela, quien le había regalado ese collar antes de morir, sabiendo cuanto le gustaba a la niña. Su abuela siempre solía contarle las aventuras del Avatar y se pasaba noches en vela imaginándolas a medida que la anciana las contaba.

-Izumi, lo siento…

-Tenemos que encontrarlo!

-Pero si ya…-intento hablar Chizu tratando de calmar a la chica.

-No nos iremos sin el, ¿entendido?!

Ambos quedaron sin habla. Realmente Izumi podía asustar.

Resignados, se pusieron a preguntar en todas las casas si habían visto el collar perdido. El poblado era tan pequeño que el trabajo no les tomo mas de tres horas en preguntar a cada persona, pero lamentablemente la respuesta había sido siempre la misma, no.

Al final terminaron en el alberguen donde se hospedaban. Suspiraron cansados.- No es posible que nadie sepa nada, tiene que haber alguna pista…-murmuraba el peliazul.

-Oigan niños…-les llamo una voz, se voltearon encontrándose con los ancianos de la mañana. -Oímos que a ustedes también les robaron…

-Si, ¿saben algo sobre el tema?-pregunto rápidamente Izumi.

-Cálmate niña, no me apresures. Creo que es muy posible que hayas sido robado por "El bandido misterio". Hace alrededor de dos meses que en que han desaparecido objetos de valor en nuestro humilde poblado. Nadie sabe nada ni a escuchado nada, algunos creen que es un espíritu el que hace todo eso, que sale de su tumba por la noche. Pero en lo personal, nosotros creemos que se trata de ese extranjero de las islas de la Nación del fuego.

Los chicos abrieron grandemente los ojos. La otra anciana murmuro por lo bajo.-Ya sabia yo, mi madre solía decirme que esa gente nunca es de confiar, mendiga gente será…

-Vive al norte, un poco más alejado de nuestro poblado.-dijo el anciano alzando con desgana la cabeza y volviéndola a apoyar en su pecho. Los chicos se miraron entre si, asintieron, decidiendo darle una visita al extranjero del que hablaban.

Un rato después divisaron entre los arboles una casa de madera, un poco descuidada, con algunos hongos creciendo en un lado de las paredes. Fuyu se adelanto y toco a la puerta. Esperaron un rato pero no contestaron, volvieron a repetir el proceso unas tres veces mas, estaban de vuelta por tocar. -Tal vez no haya nadie aquí.-susurro el peliazul.

-No lo creo, aunque se ve descuidado no hay otra casa mas por aquí, tiene que ser aquí.-razono el pelirrojo. Estaba por toma de la manija de la puerta y espiar adentro. Sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió, provocando que el pelirrojo cayera adentro.

-¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ! ¿QUE TIENE QUE HACER UNO PARA TENER PRIVACIDAD?!-se escucho gritar, una cosa marrón y olorosa salió a su encuentro. Los tres chicos gritaron horrorizados, Fuyu en un acto de protección saco el agua que cargaba siempre junto a el y golpeo al monstruo de lleno en la cara.

Cuando el susto hubo pasado encontraron a un hombre cubierto de tierra inconsciente en medio de la sala.

-Realmente lo sentimos, pero creímos que era un yeti de los montes que iba a atarcanos.-se disculpo Izumi con una reverencia, al hombre sentado en su cama con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mmm bien, supongo que debería báñame mas seguido pero el rio queda a diez kilómetros de aquí, y la verdad que no me dan ganas tener que irme tan lejos.- murmuro el hombre, que efectivamente estaba marrón por la tierra que tenia pegada el cuerpo, y con el pelo y barba crecidos hasta llegar al pecho, notándose sucios y con algunos restos de comida.

-Nosotros solo querías saber…-Chizu pensó cuidadosamente su palabras.-Que como se encontraba, y si necesitaba algo.

-Y para que querría yo la ayuda de unos mocosos como ustedes?-murmuro malhumorado rascándose la barba.

-Todo el mundo necesita ayuda… tal vez a limpiar los muebles!-Izumi exclamo mientras se ponía a sacudir el polvo de los escasos muebles que había en la casa, y de paso revisar por si encontraba algunos de los objetos robados.

-Oye niña! Deja…!-grito el pobre hombre tratando de detenerla.

-¡O tal vez quisiera que ordenemos su colección de libros!-Chizu se puso a ver al gran mueble que cargaba una gran numero de libros, viendo si alguno contenía un compartimiento secreto, y luego lanzándolos hacia atrás. El pobre tipo de la barba empezó a horrorizarse. -¡Nooo! Déjelos! Algunos todavía no los e leído!

-O quizás pudo ayudarle a lavar esta… maquina-cosa de aquí!-Fuyu señalo una maquina extraña con caracteres, utilizando su agua control baño la maquina con el agua de sus alforjas.

-NOOOOOOOO!!! MI MAQUINA DE ESCRIBIR! LARGO! FUERA DE AQUÍ! FUERAAAAAAAA!!!

Y los tres fueron expulsados de la casa.-Que tipo tan extraño, muy antisocial.-murmuro el peliazul molesto.

Todos se pusieron a meditar, pensado en alguna forma de atrapar al presunto ladrón. Al anochecer los tres se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, con un señuelo a unos metros adelante. En la oscuridad esperaron.-No creo que funcione -.-U –murmuro el pelirrojo, ya que la idea había sido del peliazul.

-¿Porque no?

-Porque quien seria tan estúpido para salir a estas horas de la noche, en una zona deshabitada, y encontrar casualmente una joya tirada en medio del suelo sin tener sospechas de que es una trampa?

-Tienes una idea mejor? ¬¬

-mmm…

-Silencio, alguien viene- Susurro la chica, unos ruidos de pasos y movimientos de los arbustos los alerto. De la oscuridad salió una figura negra, tarareando. Aguardaron mientras lo oían acercarse.

-No lo va a tomar, es demasiado obvio.- susurro Chizu. Los otros dos le chistaron.

Los pasos se escucharon pasar delante de ellos.-¿Oh que es esto?-escucharon decir, seguido de un sonido de caída.

-Si! Lo tenemos!-salieron los dos chicos de la tribu agua rumbo al agujero que habían cavado y puestos ramas para disimularlo, colocando una joya falsa en el medio. Se trataba del tipo que habían visitado esa tarde.

En el poblado habían encerrado al hombre de la nación del fuego. Los encargados le preguntaron una y otra vez en donde estaban los objetos robados, pero solo conseguían la misma respuesta, el no era el ladrón.-Lo sentimos, pero se niega a hablar.-les comunico uno de los oficiales a los chicos. Izumi frunce el seño y decide entrar. Unos minutos después se escuchan gritos provenientes de la sala.-Dios que le sucede?!-pregunto el oficial.-Ah… ella sabe como hacer hablar a las personas, créamelo no quiere saber mas.- Fuyu sudo la gota gorda.

Un rato después la castaña salía, un poco cabizbaja.-Nada, estoy empezando a pensar que dice la verdad.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir mas, una mujer entro de prisa a la cabaña.-Me han robado! Me han robado mi colección de cubiertos de plata.-informo. Esto los desconcertó a todos, si ellos tenían encerrado al supuesto ladrón, entonces quien era el que había robado a la señora.

Se dirigieron a la casa de la mujer, viendo que toda su sala era un desastre, con algunos platos en el suelo.-Yo solía guardar mis platos y cubiertos en esta estantería, me desperté cuando escuche algo rompiéndose, y al llegar encontré mis platos rotos y sin cubiertos, los había comprado en Ba Sin Se como recuerdo.-comunico la mujer. Se pusieron a revisar el lugar, cuando Chizu encontró algo muy peculiar.-Señora, escucho algún sonido de aleteo por casualidad?-pregunto.

-Creo que me pareció escuchar algo así, quizás algún pájaro que pasaba cerca.-contesto con los brazos al pecho. Chizu entorno los ojos, y se levanto con expresión decidida.-Ya se quine es el que a estado robando cosas.-afirmo. Todos lo miraron asombrados.

El pelirrojo salió y recorrió la zona de los arboles.-Tiene que estar por aquí…-murmuraba para si mismo.

-Eh… Chizu que es lo que estamos buscando, no que ya sabes quien es el ladrón.- Fuyu lo miraba confundido.

-Si Fuyu, lo que estoy buscando es… eso!-grito señalando un árbol, el pelirrojo se puso a trepar, hasta que encontró un hueco profundo en el árbol. Pronto empiezan a oírse graznidos, y el chico cae al suelo, con marcas de rasguños en la cara.-Oh Dios mío, estas bien?-se acerco Izumi preocupada.

-Si, pero mira lo que encontré…-dijo tendiéndole el tan preciado collar de Izumi.

Mas tarde Chizu explico que en la casa de la mujer había encontrado una pluma negra de una Urraca-lagartija, y que había recordado que cuando estos pájaros empiezan a empollar tenían el mal habito de robar cosas brillantes para sus nidos. Después de revisar exhaustivamente el nido del ave encontraron todos los objetos robados. Al descubrir quien era el "Bandido misterioso" el hombre de la nación del fuego fue liberado, y los chicos pidieron disculpas con reverencias.

-Ah esta bien, supongo que el aspecto que tengo no me ayuda mucho. Yo había venido aquí en busca de un lugar tranquilo, verán, soy escritor, y necesito estar solo para concentrarme en mis manuscritos, además de que no me gusta bañarme mucho. Tratare de ir cada fin de semana al rio para que se me vaya un poco de olor al menos jajajajajajaja…

Y así se fue riéndose, sacando miradas de extrañeza en los que pasaban.-Aun así es raro.-dijo Fuyu y sus dos amigos asintieron.

Continuara…


End file.
